


You're My Fantasy

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Commitment, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnolia Dad's Club, Moving In Together, Pillow Talk, Prompt: Fantasy, Rare Pairings, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, ftdadsau, ftguildevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: Silver interrupts one of their stolen moments to ask Gildarts an important question. One that might very well change their lives as well as their relationship for the better.
Relationships: Gildarts Clive/Silver Fullbuster
Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	You're My Fantasy

_May 14, 1988_

“Let’s get a place together.”

Silver’s words startled Gildarts out of his rhythm, leaving him breathless in a way that had nothing to do with the grunts and pants his boyfriend made as he thrust into him.

“I didn’t say you should stop,” Silver complained, looking back at him from his position bent over Gildarts' desk, even as he pushed himself deeper onto Gildarts’ cock in an attempt to get him to continue.

Gildarts chuckled at the protest and wondered at how much had changed in the last year. He pulled out despite Silver’s whine, stopping to kiss him for a moment.

“I didn’t exactly want to have this conversation staring at your ass, lovely as it is, “ he grinned, slapping Silver’s ass playfully and chuckling at the responding growl before leading him back to the small bed and laying him on his back. 

Grabbing Silver’s legs and placing them around his shoulders, he lined up and plunged back inside, reveling in the wanton moan that reached his ears as his cock pressed against an especially sensitive spot. He made sure to keep a slow and steady pace, both so they could talk and because he loved to hear Silver cry out his name as he begged him to go faster, deeper, anything to chase that high that ended with him mewling out in ecstasy. 

After so many years of bedding women, it had surprised Gildarts to discover how much he enjoyed having sex with a man. Not just any man, for he still didn’t really find any other men attractive, but this one, the one he’d fallen in love with. 

Fucking into Silver and feeling his tight heat surround him felt incredible, and at first, that was all they’d done. It was something he was confident about, and Silver hadn’t wanted to scare him away, not after Gildarts had held off dating him for so long. 

But one night, after smoking way too much weed, Gildarts had let his defenses down, letting Silver fuck him and damn if he hadn’t loved that as well. It had been uncomfortable at the start, but that first orgasm that Silver had coaxed from him had been enough for him to lose all fear, replacing it with a craving that he fed as often as possible.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Silver asked, and Gildarts could see that not only was he serious but also very nervous.

“I don’t know,” he hedged, thrusting a bit deeper to distract Silver while he thought the matter over.

The year they had been dating had been fantastic, but it _had_ consisted of a lot of stolen moments. Being gay was still something that was frowned upon in Magnolia, and although Gildarts wasn’t entirely sure where he fell in the spectrum, the fact that he had his dick sheathed inside his boyfriend was proof enough that he was something.

“Aren’t you tired of only having these little moments when one of our roommates is out?” Silver asked.

“There’s nothing little about me,” Gildarts commented absently, grinning at Silver’s appreciative grunt of agreement and deciding to reward him. He slowly moved Silver’s legs from his shoulders down to around his hips, urging him to hold on as he patiently changed their position once again until he was sitting against the headboard. 

Silver wasted no time in riding him, pushing his cock as far into him as he was physically able, tired of being played with. He held on to Gildarts' shoulders and set his own pace. Soon his face mirrored his bliss as he hit all his favorite spots at the speed he wanted.

Gildarts watched as Silver’s pale skin flushed prettily from his efforts, his gorgeous blue eyes never leaving Gildarts' face even as his moans grew louder, and he found himself getting lost in them. In the love and the trust that he’d never considered himself worthy of.

“Unnngh, Gil, Gil, Gil,” Silver called out urgently, speeding up his assault on Gildarts’ pelvis and snapping him out of his reverie just in time to watch as the beloved features settled into an expression he knew well.

He moved his hands to cup Silver’s face gently, smiling at him before bringing him down for a sweet kiss, one that quickly deepened as Gildarts tried to keep him quiet through his release, reveling in the slight spasms he could feel squeezing his cock as Silver climaxed over both their chests.

Usually, he would take advantage of this moment, knowing his boyfriend was only ticklish immediately after reaching orgasm, could even feel Silver’s body tensing in anticipation of his attack. But today, he only felt the urge to hold him. He let Silver collapse on him, cock still buried deep inside, as he ran his fingers through the thick raven hair and down the curve of his back, feeling Silver’s heart still racing from their lovemaking.

“You okay?” Gildarts chuckled at how out of breath Silver was, kissing his head and continuing to caress him tenderly.

“Fuck yeah, I am.” 

“That was hot,” Gildarts teased, “You think you got another one of those in you? Cause I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

Silver punched him weakly on the shoulder, refusing to meet his eyes.

If they had a place of their own, they could do this as often and as loudly as they wanted without fear of being discovered. They’d also be able to do all the things that other couples took for granted without worrying about how others would react to them. He’d never considered the possibility before, but once he let himself fantasize about it, the idea took on a life of its own. 

Gildarts smiled as he imagined all the fun they could have as they tried to learn how to cook together. Envisioned taking long showers where neither really got clean but still left satisfied. Pictured sleeping on the same bed and waking up in each other’s arms. Being around each other all the time, sharing in everything. 

It made him realize something unexpected. For the first time in his life, he wanted someone to stay. Not just for the night but for as long as he could have them. And not just because the sex was amazing, but because he loved the way that Silver made him feel.

When he was with Silver, he was more than enough. For so long, he had pushed people away before he could get too attached and get hurt when they invariably abandoned him, and now the man he loved was offering him to build a life together. It was a level of intimacy that terrified him, but also filled him with a longing he couldn’t deny. 

He made his decision before he had a chance to overthink it.

“Alright, let’s do it, let’s get a place together!” Gildarts blurted out.

“Seriously?” Silver’s eyes lit up with joy, and once again, Gildarts was left breathless, still blown away by the feelings that existed between them.

“Sure, why not? I mean, it’s the least I can do, seeing as you love my dick so much,” Gildarts snorted, resorting to crudeness as he always did when he didn’t know how to respond.

“I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you,” Silver retorted, “Your ass is going to be mine before the night is over.”

Gildarts moaned in anticipation, his cock twitching with interest at the thought of having Silver slam into him. “You say the nicest things, but first….”

The air in the room grew ever hotter, their bodies sweating steadily as Gildarts held on to Silver’s hips tightly, driving up with merciless speed just the way Silver liked it. 

Hard. 

Fast. 

As he felt his climax approaching, Gildarts moved one of his hands down to Silver’s cock, pumping it in the same hectic rhythm, resulting in an almost immediate moan from Silver. He panted frantically, not being able to hold on for much longer against the double stimulation.

“Fuck!” Silver managed to keep his voice down, but Gildarts could only grunt in agreement as he finally came, letting go of Silver’s cock and kissing him until he needed to breathe.

They cleaned themselves off as best they could and opened the window, letting the late Spring breeze cool their flushed bodies and air out the room. Tomorrow, when his roommate returned, he’d be none the wiser. 

But soon they wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore. They’d have their own home, their own bed, their own life. 

“I love you,” Gildarts said it casually, even though it wasn’t something he often admitted.

He lay his head on Silver’s chest as they rested on his bed. Once again, listening to the beat of his lover’s heart, occasionally kissing little spots here and there while Silver grabbed hold of one of his hands and kissed the knuckles.

“I love you too.”

There was only one thing he wanted to bring up because, despite his penchant for white lies, he didn’t believe in lying about important things.

“If we do this,” Gildarts swallowed nervously, wondering if his words would put a stop to his fantasy before it even got off the ground, “We have to tell our parents first.”

He didn’t really think his mother would have a problem with it, but Silver’s parents were different. Even so, if they were going to move in together, they had to do it the right way. He refused to pretend to be just a roommate.

“I know,” Silver sighed, “I’ll tell them once we find a place we like.” 

And though Gildarts could hear the fear in his voice, he also heard the determination. It filled him with pride, and he dared to hope that everything would work out.

They remained silent for a few minutes, each considering the enormity of what they were about to do. Then Silver’s lips were on his, and all he could think about was him. 

“You ready for round two?” Silver asked, eyes full of a mixture of mischief and desire.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Gildarts grinned, rolling them over on the bed until he was lying on his back, and Silver began to cover his body with lazy kisses.


End file.
